


I Don't Like Green Food

by socialsaltysailors



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, shhhh don't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialsaltysailors/pseuds/socialsaltysailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a lot of headcanons and a friend wanted a flower eating fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Green Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weesnaw (weiznoiz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiznoiz/gifts).



Ori never really liked green food.  
  
Especially not, however, since he’d gone out with Master Bifur to collect flowers for a woman he was sweet on. Bifur came along because he knew which were both beautiful and tasty, and happily munched on them quietly while Ori preened over which were best. He’d never gotten flowers for anyone before, he heard the lasses were soft for a couple of pretty plants. He could hardly blame them, for as soon as he made it to the field Bifur lead him to his jaw dropped. Fields were filled with bright yellows, reds, and blues with all the fields seemingly blending together like someone had painted nature.

After gathering the ones he thought looked best, Bifur held him out a perfectly white flower. Ori took it, confused but smiled. ‘Adjkgsd,’ Bifur replied, smiling happily as he bit the petals off the flower and tossed the stem over his shoulder. ‘You want me to eat it, Master Bifur? But they’re for looking at!’ Ori was terrified, these sure looked nice and smelt like spring but he really wasn’t a fan of green foods already. ‘ _Adjgsd!_ ’ Ori looked at Bifur who snapped up another flower, this one was violet, and chomped the top off of it. Slowly, Ori mirrored Bifur’s movements and bit the flower. It tasted like licking Thorin’s armor. It had a metallic tang and he resisted the urge to spit them out. Forcing himself to swallow, Ori smiled at Bifur who lead the way back home. Ori knew from that moment, he’d never eat green food again.


End file.
